


The Worst He Ever Had

by queenofinsanity6



Category: The Nethir
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Revenge, gamesmut, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils always knew he had terrible taste in men, but 14 was bad even for him. Warnings for Non-con.<br/>A peek into the world of the Scion campaign following the Nethir, the children of Norse gods who chose their own path. This particular story follows Nils, the son of Loki, a year before he gets his visitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst He Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story is set in a very large expanded universe, but really the only thing you need to know here is that Nils' friends have gotten into the habit of numbering his lovers, which is why this one is called 14. That might not actually be an accurate number, since they don't really keep track, but it's the one he's got.

It began, as it always did with 14, with a fight. This time they'd been at Cafe Revolution, watching Aimee's band play, but last week it was the brush of a hand at the theater, and a few days before that it was a few unguarded words spoken on campus. Nils ALWAYS managed to do something to anger his temperamental lover. It was as much of a fact as the sunrise or his bird's refusal to be friendly to anyone else.

It was a fact, also, that tempers would continue to flare the entire trip home. 14 always insisted on driving when they went places, probably out of a dislike of being seen riding bitch on Nils' motorcycle. Sure, Nils could have driven separately, but it always just seemed like such a waste. There was something to be said for a lover with passion, which was why he never stopped 14 from following him into his apartment, continuing to rant and rave until sometime after Nils had closed and locked the door behind them.

Today was no different. As soon as they were hidden and 'safe' 14 pounced and took out his temper in a much more... pleasurable venue. He pinned Nils to the door and laid into him with a deep, hungry, vicious kiss that left them both gasping and rubbing against each other. This was the best part of the argument, to Nils' thinking.

Somewhere during the kiss, Nils wasn't entirely certain when, 14 had managed to catch his wrists and hold them above his head one handedly, using the other hand to tease and torment Nils even as he continued to rant. The words didn't matter, the anger didn't matter, all that mattered was the fire in his gaze and the firmness of his hands. They'd only just started, but Nils was already hard with the knowledge of what the evening had in store for him.

He strained helplessly against his lover in a vain attempt to kiss any part of him that he could reach. He knew that he would only be able to if 14 chose to let him, but he tried anyway out of sheer brazen desire, craving the fight and the denial.

Oh, he was so good, still so full of surprises. Tonight he leaned around, carefully keeping Nils stationary while moving to his side to bite and suck and whisper angry words in his ear. He put his entire weight against Nils, leaning against his chest and side in a way that left his erection pressed tellingly into his leg.

“You want this, don't you, you stupid fag. You want my cock up your ass. Sick little piece of shit.” 14 murmured in Nils' ear, grinding up against the other man.

Nils couldn't help but release a moan as the words turned into a series of bites right down his neck in just the right places. Even if the delightfully dirty language hadn't been enough to get him going, his lovers talented lips did the trick just fine. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most flattering dirty talk he'd ever heard, and the girls probably would have had a fit if they knew the way 14 talked to him. Nils didn't mind. He knew it wasn't out of malice, and that it was all just a part of the game. They both played so well by now.

“God yes.” He moaned, turning and catching the other man's lips with his own, kissing as intensely as he could while held back.

14 broke away from the kiss far too soon for Nils' taste and left a line of harsh bites and kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt quickly to allow him greater access. Nils couldn't help but wince a bit, he could feel several of them bruising. He would have complained if it didn't feel so amazing. Not for the first time he mentally thanked his lucky stars for his large collection of theatrical make-up that he could use to hide the marks for work on Monday, because he was sure they wouldn't have even faded much by then. Distantly, Nils noticed that 14 was still raving away, but that it was now mostly dirty insults that drove them both wild.

Nils couldn't quite resist jerking his hips forward, straining to find something to rub his aching cock on, to get whatever small relief he could. Their groins met, causing them both to moan again. 14 let his hands go in favor of fumbling at his clothes, and Nils returned the favor, the two of them stripping each other as fast as they could, considering how often they stopped to kiss and stroke and rub against each other.  
Nils took the opportunity to start pushing them towards the bedroom. 14 got the message quickly and the two of them continued their struggle for dominance even as they moved. By the time they reached the bed they were thoroughly wrapped around each other, pressing skin against skin as they traded bruising hard kisses.

14 pushed him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him, stroking their cocks together as he nibbled and sucked all across Nils' chest, neck, and ears. Nils retaliated with long claw marks all up and down his back, starting at his shoulders and crossing his ass.

It was a contest of wills to see who could last the longest, and this time Nils broke first, fumbling for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.  
“Oh, is that what you want, you damn fag?” 14 spat, taking the bottle from him and squirting it all over both of their hands. He pushed Nils over on his side before turning himself to get better access to Nils' ass to prepare him. Presented with 14's cock in his face, Nils leaned forward to start delicately licking it even as 14 stuck the first finger in.

Nils moaned and gripped his lover's thighs hard, lapping enthusiastically at the penis in front of him. He felt the finger wiggle around carefully before grazing his prostate and he pushed back onto it as hard as he could. 14 chuckled and inserted a second finger, rotating them carefully before spreading them apart. His cock twitched, and he gave up on licking his lover, instead expertly starting to suck on his length. His hands grasped 14's ass firmly, digging in to the point where they would probably leave bruises. 14 hissed and added a third finger just as one of Nils' fingers strayed too close and slipped inside 14.

Nils froze, expecting to get bitched out. 14 always said he hated things up his arse. At the moment, though, he moaned enthusiastically and rubbed Nils' prostate, which in return encouraged Nils to rotate the finger a bit as he continued to suck. Everything seemed to be going splendidly when Nils grazed 14's prostate.

He went absolutely still for one heartstopping moment. Nils started to murmur apologies, thinking he'd hurt the other man. The truth turned out to be far worse. 14 shoved Nils away roughly and stood, looking far more angry than Nils had ever seen him.

“How dare you.” He spat, reaching down to slap Nils. “You filthy faggot, you're trying to poison my mind. Make me like you.”

Nils continued to murmur apologies, fear building in his chest to the point that he could hardly breathe. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident, and you acted like you liked it. I didn't mean to do anything bad I swear.”

14's eyes narrowed and he hauled Nils up by the hair. “Listen, you. Clearly I've been too indulgent with you. You seem to think you actually mean something to me.” He spat in Nils' face before continuing. “You are nothing. You make me weak. You're just something for me to fuck when I'm not strong enough to stop myself.” He shoved Nils against the wall.

“Oh god I'm so sorry please don't, I swear I'll be good.” Nils babbled in absolute terror. He carefully slid along the wall, trying to reach the door. If he could just get out of the bedroom, he wouldn't be so helpless anymore.

14 eyed him coldly and stepped between him and the doorway. “Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere before I teach you a lesson.”

Nils cringed away. This was bad. This was very bad. This... was not supposed to happen. He knew how to defend himself, right? He wasn't some helpless crying coed, he was trained to fight if he needed to. If only all those lessons hadn't gone flying right out of his head. He was too terrified to remember. “Please, don't hurt me. I swear, I'll never touch you again if that's what you want. I'll do whatever you say.” He hardly recognized that it was him speaking anymore, all that registered was a blinding desperation.

14 laughed cruelly, a sound Nils had never heard before and would do a great deal to never hear again. “I know you will. Once I'm done with you, you'll be a good little fuck toy. Now lay down on the bed. I'm not done with you. Face down, please, I don't want to have to see you cry.”

Whatever was left of Nils' erection died right there and then. Suddenly the act that he'd been so looking forward to five minutes ago now looked absolutely horrifying. He didn't see any other option at the moment, though, so he did as instructed. Maybe if he complied he could find a chance to escape.

14 made an approving sound and walked around the bed to pick up a condom from the side table. Nils could hear the footsteps and the opening drawer. He recognized it as the only chance he would get, and so he lept up and ran for the door, barely making it before 14 caught up with him. He was cornered, up against the door to Watson's room. This would do nicely. 14 had never been in there, he couldn't stand the bird-and the feeling was definitely mutual. He pretended to be afraid as he carefully reached for the door handle.

“What a shame. You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just been good.” 14 said, a mocking smile on his face. He punched Nils in the gut. “Now I'll have to punish you.”

As Nils doubled over, he let the backwards momentum push him through the door and into Watson's room. He fell to the floor and curled up to minimize the damage on the off chance Watson didn't quite manage to defend him.

He needn't have worried, though. Watson came flying over, looking angry as hell to see 14 in the doorway. He went straight for him, beak and talons tearing at sensitive flesh. 14 fled to the bedroom, and Nils ran to the living room to recover his phone from his pants pocket.

He dialed quickly, each ring seeming to take forever until he finally got an answer. “Aimee, it's Nils. Can you head over here right now?” The immediate danger over, his adrenaline was starting to wear off, and he was trying very hard not to cry. He was safe. Aimee and Connie and probably some or all of the others would be coming over. They would help. He was safe.


End file.
